The Man of Little Words
by SakuraiAbarai2019
Summary: Byakuya is kidnapped and raped by Sosuke Aizen, he gets pregnant and knows who is the other father... Sosuke Aizen. Byakuya lies to SouTaichou about it because he thinks that he will make him get rid of the child. So he lies...
1. Summary

Author's Note 1:

This is my 2nd story on , my first story is on another account ByakuyaKuchiki2019... Its called The Emotionless and the Red Head.

This is an MPreg.

Summary:

Byakuya is kidnapped and raped by Sosuke Aizen, the Goitei 13 comes to his aid. About 3 weeks after coming back to the soul society hes starts to feel sudden sickness and needs reshi infusions. Unohana takes multiple tests and finds something she wasn't expecting. She tells Byakuya, but he wants to keep it a secret, but when SouTaichou ask Unohana and Byakuya about it they don't know what to tell him. They both think that SouTaichou would make him get rid of it because it is Sosuke Aizen's. He doesn't want to get rid of it... He only give SouTaichou a lie, and as every Taichou knows, Byakuya doesn't lie.


	2. Part I: Abdomen Pain and Sickness

Byakuya got kidnapped by Sosuke Aizen for about 3 and a half weeks. The Taichous and Fukotaichous came to his aid. After they had gotten back to the soul society he was taken to 4th squad.

Rukia, Orihime, Ichigo, and Renji waited for the news on Byakuya, Rukia was the most nervous. What is her Nii-Sama going to be like after all of this? One question everyone is asking is... Why did Aizen do this to a Kuchiki of all people?

Unohana-Taichou came out of the room, before she closed the door Rukia could see her Nii-Sama sleeping. He was still pale. "What going on with Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked the Taichou, she looked a little worried, but she spoke like she was just treating a cold or flu. "I don't know how I'm going to explain this, but Kuchiki-Taichou has not only been sexual assaulted, but he has been impregnated by Sosuke Aizen..." Unohana explained to the worried girl. "What...?" Rukia sounded worried and confused. "So what can we do about it? Does Kuchiki-Taichou know?" Renji asked as he stood up behind Rukia. "He doesn't know yet... He will need to go to the world of the living for about 3 weeks, then after that he will have to stay in the Soul Society for the rest of the time. That's only if SouTaichou lets him keep the child since it is also the child of Aizen." Unohana-Taichou explained. Ichigo and Orihime didn't say anything, Ichigo looked a little confused, but kept a straight face, and Orihime looked worried and upset.

"So who are you going to let know first? Kuchiki-Taichou or SouTaichou?" Ichigo finally spoke up, and he was being polite and saying both of their names with respect. "Kuchiki-Taichou, then both of us will go to SouTaichou and explain everything.

"Tell Me What?" a soft voice asked from behind them. "Kuchiki-Taichou... How long have you've been awake for?" Unohana-Taichou asked the taller man. "About 10 minutes. Now will you tell me what you told them." Kuchiki-Taichou said starting to get annoyed. "I will speak to you later about it you should get some more rest before I tell you." Unohana-Taichou said walking away. Kuchiki-Taichou put his hand on her shoulder. "I want to be told now..." he said, he was starting to get pissed. Unohana could tell. "Fine, but we will speak in private." she said, she was telling him to follow her into a sitting room.

"Alright, now what the hell is wrong with me?" Kuchiki-Taichou asked, he crossed him arms over him chest and gave a death stare at the female taichou. "Byakuya... When Aizen did what he did to you, he impregnated you..." Unohana said calmly, she was waiting for him to yell so she closed her eyes. After about 5 minutes of silence she opened her eyes and looked at the male taichou. He looked a little pale, he had his head down and his eyes closed. "Kuchiki-Taichou are you okay?" Unohana asked the Taichou who looked worried and scared. "Who all knows..." he asked quietly. "Abarai, Rukia, Kurosaki, and Inoue. That's all I have told. SouTaichou doesn't even know." Unohana said, "Are you okay? You look pale, and you look worried and scared?". "I don't honestly know what to do... What will SouTaichou say knowing the child belongs to Aizen? What will the Elders say about this? I don't know what to do..." Kuchiki-Taichou said. "Do you want to go talk to SouTaichou today, or when?" Unohana-Taichou said. "I'll tell him when I'm ready..." Kuchiki-Taichou said standing up.

When he stood up he almost fell back down. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He bit his tongue to keep from yelling out in pain, Unohana noticed that he looked like he was in pain, and got up. "Byakuya, are you okay? Is there any pain?" Unohana asked, she was worried. "Yeah, in my abdomen. It just came so suddenly..." Byakuya said quietly, a small moan came escaped his mouth. In moments the pain was receding. Byakuya put a hand on his stomach slowly. He was nervous. Would there be more flare ups like this? Will they get worse as time goes on? "Is the pain gone Byakuya?" Unohana broke through his thoughts. "Uh, oh yeah there's no more pain. Can I ask what that was?" Byakuya asked, Unohana sighed. "All it was is a false contraction. It will happen as long as your near high amounts of reiatsu. I don't think I can wait for them to get stronger. I'll tell SouTaichou that you are sick and can't be near high amounts, it kinda won't be lying since there are sickness like that, so I'll tell him you have the sickness." Unohana explained.

"Okay..." Byakuya said. He didn't like the sound of that. He has never lied to the SouTaichou, or his elders. "Go get something else on. Meet me at the Sekonmain in about 10 minutes. I will tell SouTaichou after you leave." Unohana said leading him out. He flashed stepped to the manor. Without anyone noticing him there he went to room and changed into his uniform. He put on his Taichou Hairoi, and his scarf. He didn't know why, but that is what he chose, he never left the manor wearing just a normal kimono.

He went to the Sekonmain like Unohana said. "Why are you wearing that? You aren't going on a mission, your'e going on medical leave." Unohana asked with a small smile. "I'm used to wearing this. So, won't I staying there in a gigai?" the Kuchiki asked. "Yes, you will be staying with Inoue Orihime, she offered to house you. I already know that staying with Urahara would only cause you stress because of Yourichi, and Ichigo refused of the bat. I know you 2 don't get along. So Orihime spoke up and said she would." Unohana explained to the other taichou. Byakuya was shifting from foot to foot. He didn't really know Orihime Inoue much, but he did know she was as sweet as Hisana and has a child's heart like Rukia. When he did see her he got really nervous, he hardly knew the girl, and he was already falling for her. "Byakuya... Are you alright there you're face is red..." Unohana was looking at the blushing Taichou. "Uh, yeah lets get going I don't want to have another false contraction like the last one..." Byakuya said. "You're going alone. Orihime and Urahara will be waiting for you." Unohana said and pointed toward the opened Sekonmain.

Byakuya ran through the Dangai quickly so he didn't have to deal with the cleaner (Which is a fucking giant vacuum cleaner!). When he left the Dangai as Unohana said Urahara and Orihime was waiting for him. Orihime was in her school uniform and Urahara as usual in his weird green outfit. "Hello Kuchiki-Taichou, its been awhile." Urahara said. Byakuya only kept his mouth shut like usual. "Hi... Kuchiki-Taichou..." Orihime stuttered. He looked at her. He bowed toward her. "Thank you for taking care of me, Inoue." Byakuya said as he rose. "It's no problem... You need help so I'm here to help." Orihime said as she looked at the cold eyed taichou, but this time his eyes weren't cold, they were soft and warm. She smiled at that.

Urahara got Byakuya's gigai and went into it like he was on a mission in the world of the living. As Orihime and Byakuya walked to her apartment, they were in complete silence. "Kuchiki-Taichou... Um, what I was told by Urahara that you were signed up to come to school with me. Is that okay with you?" Orihime asked. "That will be fine. I have nothing else I can do here since I cannot leave my giagi." Byakuya answer her softly. He over to look at her. She has dark colored eyes, orangish colored hair, a sweet smile, a kind heart, and a childish side. She noticed him looking at her. "Is something wrong Kuchiki-Taichou?" she asked. "Sorry. Please call me Byakuya, I'm not on work or here on a mission." Byakuya said softly. "Is it okay if I call you Kuchiki-Sama? Or Byakuya-Sama?" Orihine asked.

"That will be fine." He said a small smile forming on his face. When they arrived at her small apartment she unlocked the door and turned on the lights. "I have an extra room I usually have for when Rangiku stays over night on a mission. You can sleep in there." Orihime said pointed down the hall. "Thank you." Byakuya said. Byakuya and Orihime ate dinner and then headed to sleep. Byakuya knew a little more about Orihime. She had a brother named Sora, he died and became a hollow. She has a best friend named Tatsuki, she would protect Orihime when she was younger. As he got to know her better he told her storys of his life as well. Byakuya drifted of to sleep for the night.

Orihime woke up and heard someone puking. She got up and went to see who it was. She saw Byakuya in front of the toilet reching. She went down and rubbed his back. "You okay? Is it the morning sickness Byakuya-Sama?" Orihime asked as he lifted his head up. "Yes. I felt sick when I woke up." he went over to the sink to wash his mouth out from puking. "If you like I can make you something you like for breakfast..." Orihime said. "It is fine make some of the foods you told me about last night." Byakuya said in a nice tone as he finished rinsing his mouth out. "I'm going to a shower. I smell like puke." Byakuya said. His uniform was already on the sink counter. "Okay. I'll make breakfast why you take a shower." Orihime said and closed the door behind her.

After Byakuya took his shower he put on the uniform that was given to him. He knew that he would look like someone older than a teen, he looked like a young adult. About over 20. He finished getting ready and he left his hair down. Orihime was setting the table. "Ah, you're finished." Orihime said looking up at him. "You look nice." she said smiling. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say to her so all he said was "Thank you.". He sat down at the table. "So I made something a little sweet. I don't know if you like sweet things, but it usually what I make in the mornings to get a jolt." Orihime said bringing in two plates. Byakuya wasn't really a fan of sweet things, but he acepted anyways. "Its pancakes with sweet bean jam I made myself!" she said with a smile on her face. Byakuya took a bite of it, and he was surprised it was really good. Renji had given him warnings about the food Orihime made, but he was wrong her food is really good and creative.

"This is really good Orihime. You did a good job." Byakuya said as he contenued eating. "Thanks. Some people say what I make is weird..." Orihime said looking down. "It's creative. You make something that other people find weird, but that is what is creative about someone. I may look cold and uncreative, but I have had my share of things that people have found weird." Byakuya said finishing eating.


	3. Part II: Karakuri High

Orihime and Byakuya were walking toward Karakuri High, they had small talk, but that was it.

"Orihime!" a girl with short black hair ran up to her. "Hi Tatsuki!" Orihime smiled and waved. "Who's this?" Tatsuki asked pointing toward Byakuya. "Oh, this is a friend thats going to be here a little while. Tatsuki this is Byakuya Kuchiki." Orihime introduced him to Tatsuki. "Well, welcome to Karakuri. I'm Tatsuki, Orihime's closes friend." she said reaching out her hand. Byakuya shook it "Byakuya Kuchiki. It's nice to meet you.". He smiled only very little. "We should get going to class we don't want to be late." she said while walking away.

"Was that the girl Tatsuki you told me about yesterday?" Byakuya asked. "Yep. She protected me when I was younger." Orihime said walking away, Byakuya followed silently beside her.

"Hey Inoue." Uryu said when they walked in. "Hi Uryu!" Orihime said happily. "Kuchiki... What are you doing here?" Uryu asked surprised. "I'll talk about it later not now." Byakuya said walking away. "Inoue, how's Byakuya treating ya?" Ichigo asked grinning like an idiot. "Everythings been fine. He's really nice when you get to know him." Orihime said. "Hey, Byakuya. You better not be being cold to Orihime, she's doing this to be nice." Ichigo said looking at Byakuya. "For your information this has nothing to do with you so you can shut you mouth Kurosaki." Byakuya growled. "Alright you two calm down and be nice to each other." Orihime said her smile gone with a serious look on her face. They both looked at her surprised. "Alright Alright, I was just joking." Ichigo said smiling and putting his hands up. "Alright." Byakuya sighed.

As the rest of the morning went Byakuya paid attention the best he could. He was still wondering about his child that was growing inside of him. _SouTaichou would probably never let me keep the child. He would make me get rid of it. All because the child belongs to Aizen. He is the one who did all of this why should the child have to be punished?_ The bell rung for lunch that broke his thoughts. "Hey Byakuya-Sama, want to join me for lunch with my other friends?" Orihime asked and Byakuya looked up. "I guess." he said standing up and grabbing his stuff.

"Hey Inoue who's the guy?" a boy with shoulder lengh black hair asked. "Oh, this is a friend who will be staying here for a little while." Orihime said. "Hi my name is Mizuro. What's yours?" he asked a smile on his face. "Byakuya Kuchiki." Byakuya introduced himself. "Are you related to Rukia?" Mizuro asked. "Yes. she is my sister." Byakuya said wondering how he knew her. "How do you know her?". "Oh, she's a friend. I wonder where she is it's been awhile." he said.

"Come on, Byakuya-Sama." Orihime said grabbing his wrist. There were some people by a tree. All he knew was Uryu Ishida, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Chad. "Hey guys!" Orihime exclaimed. Byakuya just followed behind her quietly. "Hey Byakuya, how long you staying for maybe I can try to take some time off hollow hunting?" Ichigo asked with a huge as grin on his face. "For 3 weeks, and I can't leave my gigai so you still have hollow duty." Byakuya said smirking and sat down. "So you said that you would tell me why you're here. You can trust Chad to keep his mouth shut, and I think Kurosaki and Inoue know already. So why are you here and why can't you leave your gigai?" Uryu asked.

Byakuya sighed and looked down. "Well, when I was kidnapped by Aizen he raped me and I didn't know untill I got back to the Soul Society that he had impregnanted me as well. For about 3 weeks I have to stay here in the World of the Living for the child to mature in the little reiatsu I have know. I can't leave my gigai because it would hurt the child, because of how high my reiatsu is." Byakuya explained. "Oh, I didn't know that men could get pregnant." Chad said. "Shinigami males can like Arrancar males can. It is because we are dead and our bodies can change form." Byakuya said.

"Okay know I'm just fucking confused..." Ichigo said. "Ichigo just because you are still alive and have a mortal body doesn't make you have diffrent chances of getting pregnant. You can since your a Shinigami." Byakuya said. "What! But I'm still alive and breathing! How can I? Plus how the hell do you know I'm gay?" Ichigo asked. "Your dating my fukotaichou of course I know he told me." Byakuya said looking at the orangette.

"I'm killing him when I get my hands on him..." Ichigo mumbled. Byakuya laughed quietly at Ichigo. "So can both males get pregnant or only one?" Ichigo asked looking confused again. "Both, but that's only very rare. Usually only one. There are males called beta and alpha. Just from looking at you you are a beta. So be careful with Renji. I'm an beta as well, so that's how I managed to get pregnant." Byakuya explained. They ate their lunch in silence untill the bell rung.

"So how can both males get pregnant?" Orihime asked as they walked to her apartment. "If both males are beta. That's very rare if 2 betas have sex." Byakuya said. "Oh, is Aizen a beta or an alpha?" Orihime asked quietly. Everything that happened in Wako Mundo filled his mind again. Of what he could tell, Aizen seemed like a beta. "I think he is a beta. I couldn't tell..." Byakuya said. "Oh, does that mean he could have gotten pregnant too?" Orihime asked.

"If he is a beta then yes he is pregnant like me." Byakuya said. "But, that also means that he is in the World of the Living powerless..."

**Authors Note**

**I'm super sorry it took so long for both of the chapters to come out. I was busy with school or couldn't come on.**

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Aizen may be pregnant as well as Byakuya! That's explained in the next chapter!**

**Author-Sama out!**


	4. Part III: You Are Mine

"Hey Byakuya-Sama! Do you want to help me make dinner tonight!" Orihime called from inside the kichen. "Sure. I just finished my homework." Byakuya said walking in. He has been there for a week now, and him and Orihime have gotten a better relationship as friends. "So what are you making tonight?" Byakuya asked watching her get some stuff out of the fridge. "It's something new. Sweet Bean Curry Casarole!" Orihime said. "Creative. Where do you find all of these meals at it's something diffrent every night?" Byakuya asked.

"It just comes to me... I have a pretty wild imagination.." Orihime said sounding upset.

'That's what makes you so bueatiful to me.'. "I didn't know you thought of me that way Byakuya-Sama!" Orihime said looking absolutley surprised and shocked. "Crap. I said that out loud... Well, there's no hiding it now... Orihime, I like you vwry much... You're creative, sweet kind hearted, and imaginated... And to me you kind of remind me of Hisana... I hope this doesn't change anything between us..." Byakuya said looking away blushing. "No it doesn't and well to admit it I kind of like you too. You're kind, and handsome... Very supportive when everyone else isn't, and you make me want to express myself more..." Orihime said looking away and blushing also.

They stood there like that for a little bit. "I think we should finshing making dinner..." Orihime said. "Do you know how to make curry noodles Byakuya-Sama?" Orihime asked making slight eye contact. "Yes, I'll make the curry noodles." Byakuya said. He was worried that expressing his feelings toward Orihime may have changed their relationship toward each other. Before he could react to anything, Orihime pulled him into a long kiss by the collar of his shirt. She pulled away to get some are. Byakuya's face could compete with Renji's hair. "I'm sorry... I..." Byakuya cut Orihime off by kissing her lips gently. "I knew one of us had to lean in before things got akward." he said as he pulled away. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. "I guess we do have a lot in common more than we think..." Orihime said.

"Alright no more distractions we got to finish dinner!" Orihime said backing away. Byakuya laughed, "Alright, I'm gonna get started on the curry noodles.". After they finished dinner they talked and laughed. "Byakuya... Will you be my boyfriend?" Orihime asked looking at the ground. "Well, the kiss should have said it all. Not to be sarcastic, but yes I will." Byakuya said smiling at the girl. She looked backed and smiled. "I guess you're right the kiss and the confession should have said it all.". She stood up and took her plate to the sink Byakuya quickly followed. She kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Byakuya-Kun." Orihime said. "Good Night Orihime-Chan. For now we'll keep our relationship a secret. Alright when were in public you can call me Byakuya-Sama?" Byakuya said looking at her with a small smile. "Alright and you call me Orihime." she said walking to her room. Byakuya sighed, and put the rest of the Sweet Bean Curry Casarole up for tomarrow's lunch.

He was changing into some night clothes and laied down for the night.

**LasNoches**

Aizen went to go see Salzyel for a check up because he hasn't been feeling well lately. "Aizen-Sama, what brings you here tonight?" the pink haired arrancar asked. "I was coming here to see if you can find out what's wrong with me. Every since I had kidnapped Byakuya Kuchiki and the 3 weeks I had sex with him I started feeling this way about a week and a half ago since he's been gone." Aizen explained. "Alright. Lay down on the examination table." Salzyel ordered and Aizen listened. He came over with a small device. "Can you take your kimono off for me and pull your hakami down a little." Salzyel said. Aizen took of his kimono and pulled down his hakami as Salzyel said.

Salzyel pushed a little on his lower abdomen, and then he started to rise a little everytime he pushed a little. Aizen gasped a little. As Salzyel pushed on his midsection he felt a large flutter of reiatsu. "SalzyelApporo Grantz what was that?!" Aizen yelled. "That was a flutter of reiatsu. It means that you are pregnant and had sex with another beta which also means that Kuchiki Byakuya is pregnant as well. You are pregnant with his child." Salzyel explained to his Lord. "You will feel flutters of reiatsu often as you progress.".

"What the fuck... This wasn't supposed to happen..." Aizen muttered. "Go get some sleep Aizen-Sama you will need it." Salzyel said. Aizen stood up and pulled his hakami up and put his kimono back on. He left for his quarters and went to sleep.

**World of the Living**

Byakuya woke up feeling sick again and rushed to the bathroom. Orihime peeked inside to see him retching over the toliet. She rubbed his back untill he sat back. "Better?" Orihime asked smiling. "I wish it would go away already... I hate throwing up almost every morning." Byakuya complained a little. "Come on, take a shower and get ready for school. I'll make breakfast." Orihime said, she saw uniform on the counter. She stood up and closed the door like every morning.

As Orihime made an easy breakfast this morning which all was toast with egg and sweet bean butter. She was setting the table as she heard a knock on the door.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Well Aizen is pregnant! Byakuya and Orihime have a secret dating relationship, and who can be knocking on Orihime's apartment in the early morning?_**

**_Find out in the next part!_**

**_Author-Sama_**


	5. Part IV: Surprise

Orihime heard a knock at the door. She finished setting the table quickly and went to answer the door. "Rukia! Renji! I didn't know you were coming!" Orihime exxlamied. "We wanted to see how Nii-Sama is doing... Is he awake?" Rukia asked. "I'm right here." Byakuya said walking out in his school uniform. "Hey Taichou. I didn't know you were going to school here?" Renji looked surprised. "Urahara signed me up." Byakuya sighed. "It's not really that bad once you get to know the kids there.". "So how have you been feeling Nii-Sama?" Rukia asked. "I have morning sickness, but that's all." Byakuya said.

"You guys can come in." Orihime said. "Thanks." Renji said. They sat around the small table. "Do you guys want anything to eat I made some breakfast." Orihime said. "Thank you Orihime." Rukia said as she went into the kicthen. "So she doesn't seem tired of you at all." Renji said which earned him a smack on the head from Byakuya. "OW! Kuchiki-Taichou..." Renji wimpered. "Shut up." Byakuya said. Orihime walked back in with four plates. "Here ahe gave everyone a plate before sitting down and eating. "What's this Orihime?" Rukia asked taking a bite. "It's toast with sweet bean butter and and egg." Orihime said with a smile on her face. Byakuya looked at her with a secret smile. "It's good. How do you come up with these types of food?" Rukia asked. "It just comes to me. I have a wild imagination..." Orihime said a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I think we know you have a wild imagination with all the stuff you OW!" Renji yelled as Byakuya slapped him upside the head again. "Don't be rude." Byakuya said in a threating tone. Orihime laughed a little catching a side glance from Byakuya. "Sorry... I wasn't trying to be..." Renji said rubbing the back of his head. "Everyone has an imagination if they don't want to admit it. I know I have a crazy imagination." Rukia said.

"I have a slight imagination." Byakuya said. Renji didn't say anything because he thought if he say anything wrong he would get slapped. "Are you guys going to be coming to school with us?" Orihime asked finisbing her breakfast. "No, we have to help Ichigo with hollow duty. He says that there have been high level hollows around." Rukia said. "Okay that's fine." Orihime said. Renji's soul phone went off. "Rukia 3 hollows." Renji said. "Sorry we have to leave so soon." Rukia said bowing a little. "It's okay." Orihime said as Renji and Rukia flashed stepped off.

**LasNoches**

"So are the others distracted?" Aizen aaked. "Yes, Aizen-Sama we sent 3 Arrancars to distract them away from Kuchiki Byakuya, the girl is still with him, but she will not be much of a problem she is weak." Ulquiorra said. "Good. Ulquiorra bring Byakuya here." Aizen said with a smirk on his face. He put a hand on his stomach "You can't wait to see your father. He's the best..." Aizen whispered. He felt another flutter of reiatsu.

**World of the Living**

Byakuya and Orihime were walking to school when a garganta opened and a Arrancar walked out. The Arrancar had black hair and large green eyes. "Who are you?" Byakuya asked. "It doesn't matter either way Kuchiki Byakuya you are coming with me. If you don't I will have the three arrancars kill the three soul reapers they are only going easy on them." the arrancar said. "Santen Kesshun!" Orihime yelled and a orange glowing shield came infront of Byakuya. "That will not work girl stay out of the way." The arrancar said. He flashed stepped behind Byakuya and grabbed him from behind. "Koten Zanshun!" Orihime yelled and a small thing came flying at the arrancar he batted it off and back handed Orihime. She flew back a couple of feet and was unconsense. "Orihime!" Byakuya yelled. "Hadou 4: Byakurai." Byakuya said and a white blast came out of his fingertips. He missed the arrancar. "Inemuri." he said and Byakuya was cascaded in darkness.

**LasNoches**

"Ulquiorra did you really have to knock him out?" Aizen asked. He stood up and walked toward his 4th espada with an unconsienes Byakuya in his arms. "He was being resistant..." Ulquiorra said. "How exactly?" Aizen asked. "He used kido on me as well as the girl tried to attack me and protect him." Ulquiorra explained to him. Aizen took the passed out taichou from him and took him down the hall to the room next to his. "Gin, keep an eye on him if he needs anything give it to him without question." Aizen ordered. "Yes Aizen-Sama" Gin said standing at the door.

"uhhh..." Byakuya grumbled as he woke up. "Good to see that you are awake Kuchiki-Sama..." a voice said from the other side of the room. He looked over there and saw Ichimaru Gin. "Ichimaru Gin what are you doing here?" Byakuya asked. "I was ordered by Aizen-Sama to keep an eye on you Kuchiki-Sama. Is there anything you want to" "Get Out." Byakuya said. "Alright, I will be outside in the hallway Kuchiki-Sama..." Gin said opening the door. Byakuya sighed and laied back down. The door opened again and he saw Aizen come on. "Hello Byakuya... I have some news for you!" Aizen said smiling and putting his hands together. "I'm pregnant and you're the other father! I hope your happy because your going to be suffering a lot because you got me pregnant..." Aizen said, his voice going from pleased to deadly. "I thought you were a beta guess that were both pregnant now..." Byakuya said. "Oh, I thought you were an alpha.. I thought I was an alpha as well. Guess we were both wrong..." Aizen said. He left the room and slammed the door. _His raging hormones... Is the child inside of him matured already he looked a little large in his clothes. _His thoughts were broke as Gin walked back into the room.

"Kuchiki-Sama I was told to bring you a change of clothes." he said and put the clothes on the bed. _Great now I have to look like them. _Byakuya changed into the clothes and hid his uniform under the bed. Aizen walked into the room while he was putting on his kimono. "Good you did it willingly so I didn't have to force you to put it on. Where is the uniform?" Aizen asked. "I want to be able to keep something from the world of the living, so I hid the uniform." Byakuya said looking back still shirtless. "No. I was going to let you go back for 1 thing the uniform will be burned." Aizen said. "Fine it's under the bed." Byakuya said. "Thank you." Aizen said grabbing up the neatly folded uniform. "You fold nicely..." Aizen said leaving the room before closing the door Gin walked in. "Aizen-Sama told me to do this. He forgot you were in a gigai." Gin said puting his hand up to Byakuya's chest and he fell out of his gigai. "Give me Senbozakura. Do not refuse." Gin said. He grabbed Senbozakura off of his side and handed it to him gently. "Do not harm him." Byakuya said. "He will be put in my quarters do not worry he will be fine. I wouldn't harm him." Gin said a normal smile on his face. "You should change out of that." Gin said leaving with Senbozakura.

Byakuya took of his clothes and looked down at his stomach. It had grown larger. His abs are almost gone and a small bump was forming. _What the hell?! Unohana said it wouldn't start growing untill it matured or someone gave me an infusion! Why am I already showing? _Byakuya thought. He put on the hakami first and then was putting on the kimono and tying it at his waist that seemed fairly larger. _Is my body alredy changing?_ He asked himself. Aizen came back into the room. "Well Byakuya you are now one of us. Others will look up to you. A lot of them will call you Kuchiki-Sama like Gin. Gin is your helper if you need anything." Aizen said. "Did you give me an infusion while I was sleeping?" Byakuya asked. "No. It is the reaistu here it spead up the maturatybof the baby. You do not haveto aubmit yourselve to me you can chose whoever you like." he said he pulled a braclet out of his pocket. "Wear this when you go back to the world of the living Gin will escort you." Aizen said putting the braclet on Byakuya's wrist.

**_Author's Note_**

**_Here's the next part! Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_See the next part soon!_**

**_Author-Sama_**


	6. Part V: The Visit

Gin and Byakuya walked through the garganta the conversation that he had with Aizen came back into his mind.

_"With this braclet no one else can see you, but the arrancars. You have 12 hours get what you choose to keep here with you. You may say goodbye to 5 people of you're choice. I hope to see you around 8pm." Aizen said._

_"Alright." Byakuya responded._

"I will be waiting Kuchiki-Sama..." Gin said. "Thank you Gin I will call you when I'm finished." Byakuya said and Gin closed the garganta. He looked over the Soul Soceity. It was 8 when he left so they may be in a Taichou Meeting. He went toward 1st division. He was going to enter the meeting when he noticed that they will not be able to see him nor hear him, and he noticed that he can just go through the walls. He went through the wall into the meeting room he saw Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Orihime.

"What do you mean he's gone he was put into your care Inoue Orihime!?" SouTaichou asked. "An arrancar... He came out of no where I tried to take him on since Kuchiki-Taichou was in his gigai, but he destroyed Tatsubaki and backhanded me fast. I don't know what he did to Byakuya." Orihime explained. Byakuya saw the worried look on her face. "Where were you three when this happened?" Soi Fon asked. "We were fighting other arrancars. I think he used them as a distraction to get Kuchiki-Taichou." Ichigo said. Byakya was surprised that he said his name respectfully then just saying his first name. He smiled at that. "Distractions?" Ukitake asked. "Yes, he was taken about the same time we were going after the arrancars." Rukia said. Renji nodded in agreement. Byakuya wished they could see him. He looked at the time on his phone it was about 9am. 11 more hours to go.

He left and headed to the manor to grab something then remembered something that Orihime had gotten him. He left for the Sekonmain that was opened and ran through it. He arrived in the World in the Living and flashed stepped to Orihime's appartment. He went to the guest room and grabbed the pendent necklace. It was a cherry blossom pendant. He put the ncklace in his pocket and went to grab some paper and a pen. He started to write a letter to Orihime.

_Dear Orihime,_

_I want you to know that I am safe. They haven't laied a hand on me since we have gotten there. Orihime please let SouTaichou make a desicion on this, don't go unless he says you can. Just promise me you won't come after me. I'll find a way out. Orihime while I'm gone try you're best to get stronger pratice with Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, or Ichigo please get stronger so you don't have to go through that again._

_-Byakuya_

He folded it up and left it on the table and wrote another one for Urahara and Yourichi.

_Yourichi and Urahara,_

_Please help Orihime train to get stronger I don't want her to get hurt again.__-_

_Byakuya_

He folded it up and flashed stepped to Urahara's shop where him and Yourichi where talking.

"I think SouTaichou is going to let them go after Byakuya. If they do I'm coming." Yourichi said. "Same. I'm going to help him as well." Urahara said. He taped it to the door he knew he didn't need to be quiet because they couldn't see him.

After he flashed stepped off for the day untill around 5pm. He was thinking who he would say goodbye to. He even put it on paper so he wouldn't forget.

_\- Orihime Inoue (Ovisouly)_

_\- Ichigo Kurosaki (Unfortently)_

_\- Rukia Kuchiki (She's my sister of course)_

_\- Renji Abarai (I guess he's a friend)_

_\- Yourichi Shihoion (Fuck it. Even though she's a demon cat)_

He did that to remember. He set of to say goodbye to the people in the world of the living first. He jumped through Ichigo's window to see the teen sitting at his desk on his phone talking to someone. A stuffed lion came out of the closet. "Hey Ichigo What the hell did old man say about going after Nee-San's brother?" he asked and that freaked him out. "He said he'll think about it Kon. We don't know yet." Ichigo said. "Why? This is making Nee-San sad!" Kon yelled. Byakuya stood there for a little bit and watched them talk untill Ichigo told him to shut up. "So what the hell did he say!? Is he going to let us!?" Ichigo asked putting his phone back to his ear. "Tommarow!? Renji that may not be enough time we don't know what the hell Aizen could be doing to him now!" Ichigo yelled. "Alright. What time tommarrow?" Ichigo asked. "7am alright we'll meet at Urahara's. See you then." Ichigo said and hung up.

Byakuya smiled at the fact that the teen who even though they hate each other he was going to come after him. He started to say goodbye to him. "Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki, and goodbye. If Aizen finds out what you're doing I might be killed. If I am, take care of Rukia for me and treat Renji nicely. Goodbye Ichigo." Byakuya said and jumped out the window. Next person Yourichi Shihoion. He flashed stepped to Urahara's shop and saw Yourichi and Urahara reading the letter he had left for them.

"Alright why the hell would he leave a letter taped to the door? And how the hell didn't we see him or even hear him?" Yourichi asked and Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Don't know, but for whatever reason he wants us to train Orihime she should be here any minute." Urahara said. "GoodBye Yourichi Shihoion, even though you are a bitch to me sometimes I still just wanted to thank you and say good bye." Byakuya made hers quick as he went through the open portal in Urahara's basment and ran through. Next person Rukia.

He went toward 13th division to only see that she was sitting in her room crying. He stood there for a minute and watched knowing he couldn't do anything about it. "Rukia... I'm sorry if I caused you distress about me being gone. I love you as family, and I want you to be happy like you usually are. GoodBye Rukia I will miss you..." Byakuya said a couple of tears falling down his face. He flashed stepped as quickly as he could to 6th division where he found Renji sitting there doing paperwork and being quiet. Byakuya smiled seeing him actually doing all of the paperwork even his. "Thank you Renji. I know this may be a burden to you because it is hard to do all of the paperwork. I hope you the best and try not to get killed when you run through Las Noches to find me. GoodBye and take care Renji Abarai." Byakuya said looking at his phone to check the time again it was 7:30 pm. 30 minutes left and he still hasn't said goodbye to Orihime yet. _She's probably asleep or making dinner in the world of the living..._ Byakuya thought. He went toward the Sekonmain and ran through it quickley. He flashed stepped to Orihime's quickly running out of time.

He saw her in her room crying into a pillow. "Orihime..." He said tears streaming down his face. His letter lying next to her futon. "I love you Orihime and I wish you can see me just one more time. I'm going to miss you... GoodBye Orihime Inoue..." He said crying and he flashed stepped away in the air above her home, looking down on more time before he said. "Gin. I'm ready...". A garganta opened in front of him. "Just on time Kuchiki-Sama." Gin said with a fox like smile. He walked into the garganta and Gin closed it behind him and took of the braclet. "So did you get to say your goodbyes and get your item Kuchiki-Sama?" Gin asked. "Yes. I said my five goodbyes and have my item." Byakuya said looking forward. "You know I was watching the whole time. I won't tell Aizen-Sama you left the letters if when they get you out of there you take me with you." Gin said shocking Byakuya. "What!" He said. "You heard me." Gin said. "Fine. I will take you with me, but when we escape you must hand Senbozakura over." Byakuya said. "Of course." Gin said as they left the garganta. A arrancar meeted them at the exit. He had shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes. A little girl with green hair and light purple eyes. "Hello Kuchiki-Sama, Aizen-Sama asked us to escort you to dinner." The one with brown hair said. They walked till they got to a room with a long table and multiple seats.

"Welcome back Byakuya..." Aizen said from a seat in the end of the table. "Your seat is next to mine and Gin's." he pointed to the seat next to his were Gin had already taken his seat on the opisite side of Aizen. Byakuya sat down and they started to eat. "So Byakuya, let me introduce everyone, you will probably want to know before the Winter War." Aizen said.

"So the 1st espada is Cyote Starrk he is the one who escorted you here. The 2nd espada Barraggan he is the formor ruler of Hundo Mundo, before me. The 3rd espada the only female, Teir Harribel. The 4th espada, the one that brought you here, Ulquiorra Ciefer. The 5th espada Nnioirta he has the hardest skin. The 6th espada, who has been trashed by Ichigo once Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. The 7th espada one of the fastest and can make clones of himself, Zommari. The 8th espada the one that found out that I was pregnant with your child, SalzyelApporo Grantz. The 9th espada that can clone into anyone and keep thier memories, Aarieno. Finnally the 10th and 0 espada Yami Elargo." Aizen explained. All Byakuya did was take a look at all of them. He finished eating only short moments later. "Gin escort Byakuya back to his quarters please." Aizen said to Gin and he stood up. "Yes, Aizen-Sama. This way Kuchiki-Sama." Gin said leading the way.

"Now you know everybody now all you need to know is their weakness." Gin said quietly to Byakuya.

Byakuya changed into a sleeping yukata and laided down rubbing his belly.

**Author's Note**

**I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Reveiw please!?**

**Author-Sama**


	7. Part VI: Saved Or Doomed

**World of the Living**

Orihime was at Urahara's training with Chad and Ichigo. "GuestugaTenshou!" Ichigo yelled. "Saten Kesshun!" Orihime yelled as her shiled came up and blocked Ichigo's Geestuga Tenshou. The shield came down and she was panting. It was 6 am and they were up training. Tatsubaki was healed by Hachi after the arrancar shatteted him. "Koten Zanshun!" Orihime yelled and Tatsubaki flew at someone from behind her.

"Shit! Orihime you almost hit me!" someone yelled hitting the ground. "Sorry Renji. I was aiming for Ichigo..." Orihime said stopping. "Damn, you look beat Orihime. How long have you been training for?" Renji asked. "About 2 hours straight." Orihime said looking at the random clock on the wall. "Wow. Take a break you'll wear yourself out before we even get to Las Noches." Renji said as Orihime helped him up. "No, I'm training so I can get stronger that means I'm not taking a break untill I do get stronger!" Orihime yelled at him. "Alright Alright it was just a suggestion due to you looking tired." Renji said putting his hands up. She sent Tatsubaki right back at him. "Shit!" he yelled flash stepping away.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime yelled and Tatsubaki came at a high speed faster than Ichigo's flash step and cut Ichigo's chest wide open. Ichigo flew back a couple of feet into a cliff. He stood back up. "Damn Orihime! That was fuckin' fast!" Ichigo said putting a hand to his bleeding chest. "Damn if you were to put a wound this deep on me that means you've gotten pretty strong." Ichigo said, Orihime ran up to him and started to heal him. "Santen Kisshun." a orange glow form from her hand as she healed Ichigo. "Wow. I never knew your power could do that I thought it was just an oval like barrier around the person you're healing."Renji said coming back over. "I also never knew that Tatsubaki was that fast either?" Renji said looking at Orihime confused. Her fairys came out of her hair pins. "That's because your emotions changed. When you striked with Tatsubaki you were mad and upset. Your stength is determined by your emotions." One of the fairys said a female. "Ahh! Shun'ō! Why didn't you tell me that before?" Orihime asked the fairy. "Sorry you didn't seem like you were ready for it yet..." Shun'ō said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's why I became so fast, and you're healing abilities changed. We sent an image of the arrancar that kidnapped your boyfriend..." "Wait what?!" Renji and Ichigo yelled. "Ahh, Tatsubaki! It's not like that! Were just friends!" Orihime yelled at the male fairy. "Whatever I know there's something going on between you, that's why you want to save him... Am I right?" Tatsubaki asked. Orihime grabbed the fairy. "Hey Hey! Let Go!" Tatsubaki yelled. "No your not! I said were just friends!" Orihime yelled. Her spritual spressure spiked and Rukia ran in. "What's going on in here?" Rukia asked.

Orihime dropped the fairy and walked off. "Woah... what's her issue?" Renji asked helping Ichigo up. "Nice going Tatsubaki you made her upset!" a little fairy with a large red caccoon looking thing yelled. "It isn't my fault that she just doesn't want to admit it that she has a crush on the guy!" Tatsubaki yelled back. "You're a dush to her!" Shun'ō yelled and flew off after Orihime. "Well what a drama fest..." Ichigo said.

**LasNoches**

Byakuya woke up and ran to the restroom. He was throwing up for about 3 minutes untill he finally stopped to take a breath. "Damn... Why can't the morning sickness stop already?" he whispered. He stood up and almost fell back down he leaned aganist the wall to keep his balance. _What the hell?! Why am I feeling dizzy and weak? _Byakuya questioned himself. He went over to the sink slowly and washed his mouth out. _Fuck it... I don't care if I smell like puke I'm going back to bed... _Byakuya thought going back to the bed on shakey legs and fell on his side. He put his hand to his belly and felt it more rounded then yesterday. He pulled his yukata apart to see all of his abs gone with a rounded bump. He looked like he was about 4 to 5 mouths pregnant already. _What the Fuck!_ Byakuya yelled in his mind. He laied down on his back with his yukata still open. His door opened and Gin walked in with a tray. "Good Morning Kuchiki-Sama. I brought you breakfast." Gin said walking over with the tray. Byakuya sat up and sat aganist the bed frame. "Is something wrong? You look distressed and your sleeping yukata is opened?" Gin asked looking at the taichou.

"I don't know... My stomach is more rounded than it was yesterday... I look like I'm in my 4 or 5th mouth already... How is this happening?" Byakuya asked looking down at the tray that Gin set on his lap. "I do not understand it either. Maybe we can find out when you get back to Soul Society..." Gin said. Byakuya sat there and ate quietly. "I made your breakfast myself. Oh, and your firends... They're here..." Gin said looking ay the taichou. "Go find and meet up with them tell them I sent you.." Byakuya said. "Yessir." Gin said flash stepping away.

**With the Group**

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Yourichi, Urahara, and a very pissed Orihime entered LasNoches only about 10 minutes ago. "So where to start? I can't sense his spritual pressure.." Ichigo asked. "That's becasue you suck at sensing spritual pressure." Rukia said. "How about I take you to him?" a voice said and they all turned around. "Ichimaru Gin!" Renji yelled.

"Yes, I am the one." Gin said stepping foward. "Don't come a step closer Gin!" Ichigo yelled. "I was sent by Kuchiki-Sama to come get you." Gin said his fox smile gone and a normal frown on his face. "What do you mean sent?" Rukia asked. "It's like I said Kuchiki-Sama sent me. He told me to bring you to him." Gkn reapeted. "You mean Aizen right. Not Kuchiki. We know you only listen to Aizen. Why on earth would you listen to Byakuya?" Yourichi asked. "Because we made a deal." Gin said a frown on his face. "A deal? Let's here the deal then..." Urahara said. "He said he would take me back to Soul Society, and try to get me just sent to prision if I didn't tell Aizen about the letters he gave Orihime and Yourichi and Urahara. I would also give him back his presicous Senbozakura which is right here in my hand." Gin explained pulling his coat away to reveal the seathed zanpaktō. "How do we know that Senbozakura?" Ichigo asked. "That's Senbozakura. Look at the hilt." Orihime finally spoke up. "She's right that's Nii-Sama's hilt." Rukia said.

"Take us to him then." Orihime said walking over and taking Senbozakura from Gin. "Wow... Take it easy.. Kuchiki-Sama told me you would probably be pissed or upset, or exactly moody. Haha" Gin said putting his hands up. "Follow me." Gin said turning away everyone, but Orihime hesitated. She followed quickly behind him with a hand on her hair clip.


	8. Author Note

Author-San here! Well, I'm deleating and rewriting this book. It'll still a ByaHime mpreg, but I want to rewrite it. I hope you'll like the new version, it'll, be called My Hime and Ko. I'll make the first chapter later. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
